Secrets
by Black Angel
Summary: Mary Anne has a secret, how will she deal with it?
1. Default Chapter

SECRETS  
  
Author: Black Angel   
Rating: PG-13, maybe R in future chapters  
Summary: Mary Anne has made a mistake, how will she handle it?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Author's note: I'm young, English is not my first language, my spelling and grammar suck  
  
  
__________________  
  
Logan climbed Mary Anne's window making as little noise as possible. He walked into the room and found her crying on her bed.  
  
"Mary Anne, what's wrong sweety?"  
She turned at the sound of his voice and threw herself into his open arms.  
  
'It's not unusual for her to cry, what's unusual is that she had called me so late and asked me to come over right away.'  
  
"Mary Anne, why are you crying baby?"  
  
"I'm 14!" She managed to say between sobs. Logan held her closer and wondered if it was just some hormonal thing that he just couldn't get.  
  
"Baby, are you having your period? You've been acting more sensible than usual this last few days." Logan said while caressing her short hair. She just cried harder.  
  
"MARY ANNE?" her father yelled from downstairs. She jumped up and dried her tears with the back of her hand.  
  
"Hide in the bathroom!" She urgently whispered. Logan nodded and ran, closing the door behind him.  
  
Mary Anne grabbed a book from her nightstand and pretended to read.  
Richard knocked and opened the door a crack.  
  
"Mary Anne are you ok? I could hear you crying all the way downstairs."  
  
"I'm fine dad, I'm just reading a very sad book." She said nervously.  
  
"Really? What is it about?" Richard asked with interest.  
  
"Hum..." Mary Anne desperately wished for some kind of emergency downstairs that would require his immediate attention but noting happened. "Well it's about this girl..."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Logan sat on the bathtub's rim and wondered how long would it take for her father to leave. He considered sneaking out through the bathroom's small window but decided against it, it was just too small for his muscular body.  
He decided to open the window anyway, it was just too warm and stuffy inside the small bathroom. He reached for the waste basket and dumped the trash on the floor, then he turned the wastebasket upside down and stood on it but he could barely reach the window and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it open.  
He sighed and picked up the trash from the floor but something caught his attention. He picked up the small box and read it's label.  
  
'Pregnancy test? Oh shit!'  
  
  
_________________  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Please review and tell me what you think  



	2. Friends 4 Ever

SECRETS  
  
Friends 4 Ever  
  
________________________________  
  
"Logan, you can come out now, my dad is gone" Mary Anne knocked on the bathroom's door but Logan didn't answer  
  
"Logan?" She opened the door and found him sitting on the floor holding the pregnancy test  
  
"Mary Anne, how did this happen? We were so careful!"  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. Logan got up from his spot on the floor and wrapped his arms around her  
  
"I don't know, Logan it was one night! A couple of hours ruined my life"  
He held her while she cried  
  
"Oh baby I'm so sorry, we'll find a way to make things ok, I promise"  
  
"Logan I'm not having an abortion, I might be young but that doesn't give me the right to end a human life" She said between sobs  
  
"I know, I know. We'll fix things ok?" He asked in a soft voice, she nodded and sniffed  
  
"Ok, now have you told anyone yet?"  
  
She shook her head "I thought of telling Kristy but I couldn't, my God Logan what is everyone going to think?"  
  
"Our friends will be here for us Mary Anne, you know they'll never turn their backs on you. Kristy might hate me though"  
  
Mary Anne chuckled but quickly sobered "How am I going to tell my dad?"  
  
"We'll tell them together. Your dad loves you Mary Anne, and he won't love you any less for this mistake, he might get angry but he'll still love you"  
  
She kissed him and thanked him  
  
"I should go, I'll call you tomorrow. Do you want me to be there when you tell Kristy?"  
  
She shook her head "I'll tell the BSC tomorrow at our meeting"  
  
"Ok, just don't panic and try to get some sleep" They walked to her window and he climbed out  
  
"See you tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah, bye"  
  
****************  
  
"This meeting of the baby-sitter's club will now come to order! Any new business?" Kristy tapped her pencil against Claudia's director's chair  
  
Mary Anne took a deep breath and looked around the room. Claudia was sitting on her bed brushing Stacey's long hair. Stacey, who was sitting between Claudia's spread legs was painting Dawn's toe nails. She in turn was tweezing Mallory's eyebrows.  
Jessi was doing stretches by the bed, she had ballet class immediately after the meeting. Abby was lying down by Kristy's feet, tossing her football ball in the air and catching it.  
  
Mary Anne, who was sitting besides Claudia on the bed with her legs curled up and her head down, made a small noise that sounded like "I do"  
  
"What!?" Kristy's loud voice broke the silence in the room  
  
"I have some news" Mary Anne repeated, a little bit more loudly  
  
"Well, what are they?" Kristy leaned forward on the chair  
  
"I... I..." Suddenly Mary Anne sat up and ran to the bathroom  
  
"Mary Anne are you ok?" Dawn called, they could hear her throwing up. Kristy stood up and walked to the door just as Mary Anne was coming back in. She was in tears  
  
"Mary Anne, what's wrong?"  
  
She answered in a quivery voice "Guys, remember Alan Gray's party last month?" The girls nodded   
"Yeah, the one where his stupid cousin spiked the punch and half of the guests ended up sick. What about it?" Kristy took her cap off. Abby stopped throwing the ball  
  
"Well, did I ever tell you that Logan's family was planning on moving back to Kentucky?"  
  
"Oh no! Logan's leaving?" Stacey sat up straight  
  
"Well, not any more but we were going through a really bad time! We thought we were never going to see each other again and well... I guess when you add a little bit of alcohol to our problems we become really really stupid" Mary Anne dropped her head again, her short hair covered her eyes.  
Kristy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and egged her to go on  
  
"Remember how you couldn't find us when it was almost time to go home?" Mary Anne asked trying to suppress her sobs  
  
"Yeah" Claudia frowned  
  
"Well that was because I was upstairs, in Alan's sister's room. Logan and I..." she couldn't continue. Her whole body shook with sobs  
  
"Oh my God Mary Anne" Dawn whispered  
  
"What happened?" Jessi asked  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Mary Anne sobbed out  
  
The room became as quiet as a graveyard, for a moment the only noise came from Claudia dropping the brush, Abby dropping her ball and a small shriek from Mallory when Dawn pulled too hard on her eyebrow. Then all hell broke loose  
  
"WHAT!?" Loud Kristy was the first to break the silence as usual  
  
"Oh my Lord! Mary Anne, didn't you at least use protection?" Claudia stared at her in awe  
  
"Are you sure?" Stacey asked  
  
"How far along are you?" Abby was sitting up and rubbing one of her ankles  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Down looked a little bit hurt  
  
"Does Logan know?" Jessi asked  
  
"YOU had SEX?!" Mallory's question quieted everyone down again  
  
Mary Anne's lower lip quivered "You think I'm a whore" She said in a very small voice  
  
"Oh no Mary Anne! We would never think that of you! I mean sure, we're a little surprised... ok very surprised but we know it was a mistake!" Kristy wrapped her arms around her best friend "And we'll be here for you every step of the way ok?"  
  
Mary Anne nodded, her tears soaked the back of Kristy's shirt  
  
"We'll be here for you, thick and thin right?" Claudia got up from the bed and hugged her too  
  
"Friends for ever, we'll support any decision you make Mary Anne" Dawn hugged her too  
  
"Oh you guys! Group hug!" Abby got up and joined the love feast.  
  
Mary Anne knew she would have a hell of a time explaining things to her father and she knew that she had a lot of decisions to make but at that second, surrounded by her friends, she felt something she hadn't felt in a while, hope.  
  
_________________________  
  
Please oh please review! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can 


End file.
